Trouble
by XxFlickerxX
Summary: AU. Loki is having some problems, can Thor help? OOC Plot? What plot?


**Hi! This is an AU story that s really OOC... Seriously...**

**This story does contain a lemon *blushes* **

**Sorry for the Japanese Honor- ifics... I couldn't resist! ^_^**

* * *

It had been a long day; Thor was tired. He'd just returned from his latest assassination mission and wanted nothing more than to have a hot shower and collapse into bed and fall into sweet oblivion.

Alas, it was not to be.

"Brother!" Loki attacked his older brother as soon as he entered the house. He clutched Thor's waist in a tight hug, his face nuzzled into Thor's chest.

Sighing, Thor pried his little brother from his middle and picked him up, letting him wrap his legs around his hips, his arms around his chest and his face buried in his neck. He carried the boy up the stairs, determined to have at least a shower.

"Loki-kun," was the twelve-year-old's greeting.

"How was your mission, Thor?" Loki hugged tighter.

"Tch. Have you forgotten your manners in the brief time I've been gone, Loki-kun?"

"Nani?" Loki had no idea what Thor was talking about.

"How do we address our elders?" Thor couldn't stand rudeness. Especially from his own little brother.

"Gomen, Thor-san." Loki's cheeks turned pink, embarrassed that he'd upset his beloved brother.

"Good boy. Now, go and play while I have my shower." Thor set the boy down when they were outside the bathroom. Loki sighed. Before he let go of Thor's chest, he squeezed tighter for a second before kissing his cheek, saying, "I love you, brother," and bowing before leaving. He's being so harsh with me, today… thought Loki as he left. He usually isn't so aloof when it's just us.

Thor blinked at his brother's unexpected – unwanted – show of affection. What the… he shrugged it off for the moment. He'd deal with the boy when he was clean.

"Loki-kun," Thor knocked on his brother's bedroom door. "May I speak to you?" He waited for Loki to let him in.

Loki opened the door with a grin, happy to spend any time with his big brother.

"May I come in?" Thor asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes, of course." Loki moved aside for his Brother. Thor sat on the bed.

"Loki-kun, what was that about?"

"What was what about?" Loki sat next to him.

"Before I had my shower, when I dismissed you, you embraced me and kissed my cheek." He was straight to the point and saw no reason to hesitate in embarrassment. It was only Loki.

Loki wrinkled his nose in a 'don't be silly' smile. "Because I love you. I said it before." Thor looked confused at this statement. Loki's brow furrowed at his brother's confusion.

"Brother… what's the matter?" Loki moved closer and waved a hand in front of Thor's glazed-over eyes.

Thor blinked, composed himself and reprimanded Loki's actions.

"Loki-kun, your conduct earlier was unbecoming of a young man; of a warrior. Please refrain from behaving in this way again." He waited for Loki's apology and confirmation that he'd not do it again. I hate to be harsh, but…he's getting older and it won't do to have him behave like that.

"G-gomen, Thor-san. I won't do it again." Loki bowed his head; half in a respectful apology, half to hide his watering eyes. Why is he scolding me? I only told him I love him. It isn't like our parents are around for him to impress… I always hug him anyway. Maybe he doesn't like being kissed?

"Good boy. Now, I need a rest. Please keep quiet." Thor laid his hand on Loki's head in what he considered an appropriate show of affection for this particular situation. He'd normally hug the boy, but he'd just scolded him for doing that before. No… I'm scolding him for kissing me…

As Thor lay in bed, waiting for sleep to come, he mulled over what Loki said.

"Because I love you…" But what does that mean? No one's ever said that to me before. And it was true. Not even his parents had said it to him. They thought of him as the 'Odinson Heir' who didn't need affection and love. He was too good a ninja for that. No, they showered Loki with love. He was the weaker, younger sibling. And this was the first time even Loki had actually said "I love you", despite his constant hugging and attention-seeking. Do I love Loki too?

It was all he could think about until he fell asleep.

xXx

"I-Thor-san… Thor-san?" Loki was careful to use the honorific, remembering what Thor had said earlier that day, lest the answer was no.

"What is it, little brother?" He sounded annoyed.

"C-can I… can I sleep with you?" Loki felt stupid, but he didn't want to be alone right then. He heard a sigh before blankets being removed. Thor came over to him.

"Why, after two years, do you feel the need to sleep in my bed?" There's something going on with this boy…

"P-please? I don't want to talk about it yet." Loki held back the urge to hug his brother again.

Another sigh. "Come on, then." Thor lead Loki into his room. He tucked Loki in before climbing in himself.

"Good night, little brother."

"Good night, brother. Thank you." Loki snuggled up to Thor, who was on his back, arms behind his head. Loki nuzzled into his neck, an arm over his chest.

When Loki fell asleep, Thor put a hand on Loki's and stroked it lazily until he too fell asleep again.

The sun rose all-too-soon the next morning. Thor woke to a light-filled room and a snuggling little brother. He looked at Loki, still asleep, smiling. He's so cute… so peaceful. He scowled at himself for the thoughts he thought he'd suppressed permanently, years ago.

"Loki-kun, wake up." He placed a gentle hand on Loki's shoulder. No reaction. "Loki-kun," he stroked the boy's face, tucking his hair behind his ear, smoothing his eyebrow with a thumb. Finally, after a few moments, Loki woke up.

"Ngh… brother? What time is it?"

"Dawn."

"Mmn… its Saturday. We don't have to do anything."

"Why did you need to sleep with me, little brother?" Thor had decided he needed to approach this delicately, with a gentle manner. Looking back on Loki's behavior, the previous day, he realized something was bothering the boy. He always hugged Thor, but he was never that clingy.

Loki sat up slowly, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"I don't want to –"

"Too bad. What's wrong?" Thor pressed as gently as he could. If he left it up to Loki, he'd never hear about it again.

"Brother… please leave it?" Loki sounded on the verge of tears.

"No." He folded his arms. Loki sniffed.

"Mother and Father are on a mission…" Thor knew that, he'd been told when he handed in his mission report before going home. "They won't be returning for months… maybe a year; if ever." Thor sighed. He knew what kind of mission they were on. He'd been on a few.

"A reconnaissance-assassination mission?" It didn't bother him if they didn't return, but he knew Loki loved their parents and it was affecting him badly. Loki sniffed again.

"I-I looked at their instruction papers… it's a mass-assassination… of foreign dignitaries and their families. They have to make it look like an accident each time." Thor closed his eyes, squeezing the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb.

"Loki-kun, don't worry. They're Odinson's. You know they're perfectly capable of this. I've done it too."

"I-I know. It's just… you were gone for two months on another assassination mission… and they left two days ago." Loki wiped away his tears on his pajama sleeve.

Thor's heart missed a beat. He'd never seen his brother so distressed. He didn't like it. If he had to name the feeling he was having at that moment, it'd be love. His heart skipped a beat at his revelation.

"Loki-kun," he whispered, "I… I love you."

Loki looked up, not allowing himself to believe his ears. But when he saw the look on his brother's face, he beamed through his tears and tackle-hugged Thor back onto the pillows.

"Oh, brother, I love you too!" he kissed Thor's cheeks and hugged him tighter.

Thor could only gently lay his arms on his brother's back, as he tried to cope with these sudden, new feelings.

He loved his brother.

xXx

Three weeks passed since Thor's revelation. He'd requested he'd be assigned lower-ranking missions until his parents returned, so he could take care of Loki.

"Thor-nii! Thor-nii!" Loki yelled for his brother as though he were being attacked, from the bathroom.

Thor was there in a flash; Mjolnir in his hand. "What is it, little brother?" He was annoyed at Loki's overreaction to whatever was troubling him.

"Look!" Loki turned around from the shower and took away his towel. He pointed to his groin. Thor looked, reflexively. He quickly averted his eyes. "Thor! What-what happened? Am I sick?"

Thor squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to blush furiously in his embarrassment. They'd become closer in the past few weeks, but not that close. His brother, it seemed, was a late bloomer.

"N-no, little brother… you're not ill," he turned around to allow himself to open his eyes.

"But it… it's… I think it has a fever! See?" Before Thor knew what was happening, he felt his arm being pulled back, behind him, and his hand placed over something hot and hard and slightly wet. His eyes bulged at the sound of Loki's gasp at the contact of his big brother's cold hand on his hot erection. Thor snatched his hand away and bolted down the hall to his bedroom.

He locked his door, leaning against it, trying to regain control of his breathing.

He looked down; his pants were tenting. He groaned. I knew I was gay… but I thought I got rid of those feelings towards Loki! I love him… he's my brother… I just got used to that idea. What's wrong with me? He closed his eyes, snaking one hand under his pants, and used the other to let them fall to the floor. He took hold of his hardening penis, stroking it to full arousal, with one hand, while cupping his sac with the other. He gasped at how cold his hands were. No wonder Loki made that noise. I'd forgotten how good this felt. At the thought of Loki gasping, his groin throbbed. He pumped himself leisurely, teasing himself with one hand, rolling his testicles with the other. A soft groan escaped his lips.

Gently but firmly, he squeezed his sac as he pumped harder and faster, slowing at times to rub the vein along the underside, or to tease the head in some way.

After a few minutes, he finally came into his hand. He heard himself whisper "Loki," causing himself to scowl. He rode out his orgasm, occasionally squeezing his sac or pulling particularly hard on his softening penis.

When he came down from his high, he cleaned off his hand with a tissue. He sighed, closing his eyes. I'm going to have to have 'the talk' with him, now… how convenient for Mother and Father to have a mission…

He pulled up his pants and headed towards Loki's room, at the other end of the hall.

He knocked gently before entering without waiting. He normally waited for permission, but all thoughts of politeness had been pushed aside for now.

"Loki…" he stopped, seeing his brother crying, sitting on his bed. "Loki-kun?" The boy sniffed and turned away from his brother. "What's wrong, Loki-kun?" Thor sat next to his little brother. He sniffed again.

"A-am I going to die?" He sounded scared.

"What? No! Why—"

"It won't go away! Look!" He nodded to his now, thankfully, clothed erection. "What's wrong with me, Thor?"

Thor almost laughed at his brother's pathetic-sounding voice. He held it in, however, considering the boy's delicate state.

"You're not dying, Loki-kun."

"But when you touched it… you bolted like I'd infect you!"

In a way, you did, Loki, he thought. "No… no, that's not why I ran," he forced himself to look away from Loki's crotch, to his face, before he was "infected" again.

"Then what—"

"It… it's called an erection, little brother." I can't believe he's never had one before. "All males get them. When a boy starts puberty – most of the time before he starts – he… his penis becomes… hard – aroused – sometimes. It just means you're growing up."

"Puberty?" Thor sighed. Our parents are useless.

"Yes… the process in which your body changes. You grow…you get hair under your arm, around your… down there… and maybe on your chest – though, doubt it; our family is smooth-chested – and on your face." I can't believe I have to do this.

"So… have you had an erection before?" Thor forced his eyes not to bulge again and his cheeks to stay pale.

"Er… y-yes." I'm stuttering?

"How do you get rid of them?" Loki didn't sound in the least bit embarrassed. His tears were gone and he was facing Thor fully.

"Uh… there are several ways."

"Well? What are they?" He's relentless!

"One way is cold water," he finally stopped stuttering. "Another way is… masturbation… or mutual masturbation… or, you could think of something that repulses you… or if you get hurt, it will go away. And, one day, when you're older, you can have sex."

"What's masturbation and mutual masturbation?" Father, give me a break!

"You… you… uh… 'pleasure' yourself… or someone does it for you." I can't believe I'm saying so much… and I'm stuttering like a fool! Damn you, Loki!

"How?" Thor sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day, wanting it all to be over.

"You… pull it… until you orgasm. Or get someone else to do it."

"Have you ever done it?"

"What?"

"Have you ever masturbated?" Oh. My. God.

"Y-yes." Why me?!

"Will you do it for me?" Loki sounded so innocent. He truly didn't know anything about this. He had no idea what he was asking of his older brother.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Brothers – or any other blood-relatives – do not engage in sexual activities together."

"Why not?"

"Because it's wrong. It's called incest, Loki."

"But… we love each other. And I heard you have sex with the one you love." Thor's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"That's a different kind of love, Loki-kun." Why, why, why?

"But… I don't think I could do that myself. What if I hurt myself? I need you to help me, Thor. Please, will you help me? I promise I won't tell anyone… just please make it go away. It's starting to hurt!" Loki's eyes were brimming again.

Thor knew he was going to regret this later, but, "You promise you will never say a word about this to anyone?"

"Yes, I promise! Please just make it go away!"

Thor squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before taking a deep breath. "OK. Take off your pants." Loki did as he was told. "Lay down. If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it right."

Loki laid down on the bed, next to Thor, awaiting his brother's hopefully painless touch.

"Wait here, a moment." Thor got up and left the room.

He went to his parents' room on the third floor, and retrieved a small tube of lubricant.

"What's that?" Loki asked, as Thor came in.

"Lubricant. Be quiet." He didn't mean to sound harsh, but he didn't want to deter himself from pleasuring Loki because he was scared of tainting the boy's innocence.

This new feeling of love was quite new to him. Sure, he'd lusted after a few people, but never had he loved them. He didn't think he was capable of that feeling until a few weeks ago. He thought he'd come close to it a few years ago, but that person died, jading him until recently.

Thor placed the lubricant on the bed next to Loki's head, for when he'd need it later.

"Close your eyes," he ordered, before positioning himself over his brother, carefully.

Ever-so-slowly, Thor lowered his face over Loki's. He hesitated for a moment before placing a kiss on his cheek; then one on the other, before he built up enough courage to kiss the soft lips.

Thor had never kissed anyone before. He didn't know what to do, but he decided that it was now or never to find out.

He gently caressed Loki's lips with his own, applying a mild pressure. He felt Loki push back, liking the new sensation. He let his tongue slide over Loki's bottom lip, wanting to taste him, before gently pushing it into Loki's mouth.

He felt Loki gasp at the sensation of having another person's tongue in his mouth, exploring wherever it could reach, massaging his own with a new-found passion.

Thor broke away to let them both breathe again. He used this time to trail kisses from Loki's jaw to his throat, along his neck to his collarbone, where he bit the tender flesh, before continuing onto his pectorals.

He found a dark nipple, just ripe for the taking. He licked it before taking it in his mouth and sucking until it was hard. He nipped it before moving on to the next one, eliciting a moan from Loki.

Once finished with Loki's nipples, Thor kissed and licked his way down his abdomen, until he reached his navel. He grazed his teeth over the soft flesh before plunging his tongue into the little hole. Loki moaned again, his hands finding their way into Thor's hair, balling into fists.

Thor smirked, placing a kiss just below Loki's belly button. He moved down to the boy's hips, where they met the thighs. He ran his tongue over both joints, teasingly, not wanting to rush into taking Loki into his mouth, just yet; this was Thor's first time, too.

He kissed and licked Loki's inner thighs, gently massaging with his mouth, before finally getting to the very aroused penis between them.

Even though he was only twelve, Loki was almost as big as Thor. Almost.

Thor licked his lips; his brother's erection looked so edible. He wanted it now, more than he'd wanted anything else, ever.

He nuzzled into the soft, smooth sac, savoring the smell of arousal that belonged only to his baby brother. He kissed the soft flesh before suckling gently, not wanting to hurt his beloved little brother.

Loki's hands clenched and unclenched, massaging Thor's scalp. He moaned and groaned, parting his legs, bending at the knees, slightly pushing himself towards Thor's mouth, applying pressure to Thor's head, urging him forward.

By now, Thor was fully aroused again. He needed no more encouragement to take Loki into his mouth.

He first tentatively licked the pre come-soaked tip, savoring the taste, before enveloping the head, sucking hard a few times, before finally sheathing it completely.

"Ah! Thor! Oh my god!" Loki uncontrollably bucked into Thor's mouth, his legs closing around his brother's head, thighs pressing against his ears, hands gripping his hair like a vice.

Thor almost gagged, but managed to pull off a little. He ran his tongue along the vein underneath the surprisingly large length, before grazing his teeth along it, and nipping the tip and taking it all back in.

Sucking and grazing, nipping and licking, for a few minutes, Thor decided it was time for the lubricant. He groped around for it, not taking his mouth from Loki.

Blindly, he lubed up two fingers.

He'd never done this sort of thing before, but he knew to go in one finger at a time.

"Ah! Thor… ngh… what're you doing?" Loki wriggled a bit, adjusting to the intruding finger.

With his free hand, Thor placed his finger over Loki's lips, telling him to be quiet. After a few seconds, he thrust his finger in and out a few times, before adding the second one.

"Ah! No! Thor, it hurts! Stop! Please, I don't like it!"

Thor hadn't realized Loki would be so tight. He is only twelve… He pulled off his brother's softening penis, and held a hand with his free one.

"Shh, Loki-kun. I'm sorry. It'll get better, I promise. I didn't know you'd be so tight. I forgot you're only twelve. I'm so sorry!" He couldn't imagine how painful it would have to be for Loki to cry out like that. He felt so guilty.

"I-it's OK, Thor… it's not so bad now…kiss me?" Thor felt relief wash over him as he sat up and passionately kissed his baby brother, taking his mind from the pain.

He squeezed Loki's hand before letting go, to place it over the softening member, to re-arouse it, pulling firmly and thumbing the slit.

After a couple of minutes, he removed his hand, holding Loki's again, and moved down to take him back in his mouth while starting to thrust in and out with his fingers, letting Loki adjust to the feeling.

He slowly licked and sucked the re-hardened penis before taking the sac into his mouth again.

With every thrust, he tried a new angle, trying to find his little brother's prostate. He'd heard about this wonderful little nerve-bundle from 'sex-ed' while he was back in the academy. He wondered why Loki hadn't had that class yet…

After four or five thrusts, he found it.

"Oh my GOD! Thor! Do that again!" Loki's hips bucked and his fists clenched in bliss, almost crushing Thor's hand and gagging him, in the process. He'd never known a feeling like this. His back arched, his toes curled, as he tried to let Thor's fingers in deeper, trying to push himself deeper into Thor's mouth at the same time.

Thor only had to hit it a few times before Loki came in a violent flood, right into his mouth, screaming his name at the top of his lungs. As Thor swallowed the semen, he almost came himself, at hearing his name screamed in such a manner, by his baby brother.

Thor milked Loki of all the come he could. He swallowed every mouthful and licked the softening member clean, pulling his fingers from inside his brother, earning a disappointed moan. He let the boy ride out his first orgasm the way Thor liked to, with a hand fondling his scrotum, and the other sporadically pulling and rubbing harshly, hips bucking lazily, until it was all over.

He sat up and kissed his little brother, wrapping his arms around his waist, holding him close as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"Thor-san?" Loki panted.

"Mm?"

"Can I do that to you?"


End file.
